


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Smut, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: Ooh, in the name of love!





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So we're on the set of NSP's music video for Pour Some Sugar On Me... Ooh boy.

**Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on**   
**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone**   
**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp**   
**Demolition woman, can I be your man?**

There was nothing you loved more than seeing Dan play into his alter ego, Danny Sexbang. It was as if you were dating two different people. And whenever Danny was performing, it always flipped a switch inside of you. You often had to remind yourself that you are still in public, and people could see you, so you must keep it together. Every few minutes, you would watch Ninja Brian flip the camera off, just to distract yourself, laugh it off.

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light**   
**Television lover, baby, go all night**   
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**   
**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah**

It did not do you any favors whenever Dan looked at you while he was singing. But then again, it did you all kinds of favors. Ugh, that little shit was trying to turn you on in front of everyone, and man, was it working. Oh, but you loved it. You couldn’t help but love it! Dan smiled at you, not missing a beat. You turned away to regain your composure. But, you knew the chorus was coming up and you did not want to miss it!

**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up**   
**Break the bubble, break it up**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Ooh in the name of love**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**C'mon fire me up**   
**Pour your sugar on me**   
**Ooh I can't get enough**   
**I'm hot, sticky sweet**   
**From my head to my feet, yeah**

Holy fucking shit. This man would be the death of you! “Just wait for intermission,” you kept telling yourself, “you can wait for intermission.” Just a couple more minutes, and everyone would break for lunch. Specifically, Dan would break character, and you would have him all to yourself for the next hour.

“Alright, guys! Let’s break for lunch, and we will meet back here in an hour! Excellent job, everyone!” That was the director, Sean Barrett. You were brought back to reality by the snap of Brian’s fingers. “Hey uh, you good? We’re on break now, ya know.”

“Yeah man, I’m fine, thanks!” Brian walked off to go find Audrey and Rachel. You looked around for Dan, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Ninja Audrey, I need your help! I’m looking for Danny, have you seen him?”

“Yeah! He went that-a-way!” She said, cheerful as always. She pointed off towards Dan’s trailer. You smiled at Brian and Rachel, and gave Audrey a cookie as reward. “Don’t tell Danny that I gave you his cookie, okay?” She nodded and ate the cookie quietly. You walked over to Dan’s trailer, and carefully peeked in through the window on the door. In hindsight, you weren’t sure why you didn’t just go inside. But, you weren’t disappointed by the view you were getting!

Dan was stripping out of his Sexbang costume. Granted, this was nothing you hadn’t already seen before. However, this was the first time you had seen Danny Sexbang get undressed, not Dan Avidan. This was about to be one hell of a show. He must have had the song stuck in his head, because he was dancing around while he removed his cape. The trailer shook with every step. 

**Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go**   
**Crazy little woman in a one-man show**   
**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love**   
**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**   
**You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little, please a little more**   
**Easy operator come a-knocking on my door**   
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**   
**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah**

You couldn’t help but giggle at how much fun he was having. He looked incredibly happy. He pulled his straps off his shoulders carefully, making sure nothing ripped. While doing so, he was shaking his hips, in that way that made all the girls go crazy, including you. Your face burned a bright pink, and unfortunately it did not go unnoticed. He knew you were there the whole damn time, with the way he turned his head to look at you. “Come on in, baby,” he said just loud enough for you to hear. Oh shit.

“I, uh… you did an amazing job on set, Dan. I can’t wait to see how the video turns out!” You tried as hard as you could to change the subject. You were totally not ready for the wrath of Danny Sexbang right now. “Yeah? Did that little dance earlier do anything for ya, sweetheart?” Fuck, of course it did. “There’s plenty more where that came from, ya know?” He went up to his door and pulled the blinds. Something tells you that you two would be in here for a while. “Danny, as much as I want this to happen, don’t you think everyone will hear us?”

“If the trailer is a-rocking, don’t come a-knocking?” With that, the two of you laughed hysterically. Yep, Dan was definitely out of character right now. “No, but seriously, baby…” Dan walked towards you, slowly. His eyes were roaming your body with each step. He didn’t just want you, he _needed you_. You decided on meeting him halfway, wrapping your arms around his neck. He kissed you hard, but it was gentle and passionate enough that you melted into his touch. His hands explored your torso, making their way towards your waist. Meanwhile, your hands begin to tangle up in his hair. You knew the hair and makeup department would give him shit about it later, but for now you were careless.

“Mmm, you know I love it when you pull my hair, sweetheart…” he whispered, kissing along your jawline. You stifled a moan, trying to keep as quiet as you could. Making out with Dan was always a beautiful thing. He always made sure that you were put first. He made you his priority. “Let’s get you of these clothes, huh?” He didn’t have to tell you twice. He proceeded to strip you down slowly and sensually. He then managed to gracefully finish removing the Sexbang costume, as well as everything else underneath.

He all but ripped your panties off of you, as well. “We’ll have more fun when we get home, I promise.” He tried reassuring you as best he could, but honestly, you were happy either way. Dan touches your face when he moves your hair out of your eyes, and when his hand goes away, you chase it with your cheek. “Danny…” He chuckles softly and brings his hand back to your cheek. “Begging already? Oh, sweetheart…” He leans forward and kisses you. Dan moves closer to you, so his legs are pressed against the wall behind you, his rigid cock is pushed up against your stomach, and your chest is pressed into his. He goes back to kissing your mouth while his hands stroke all the exposed skin he could possibly reach. He kisses down to your neck and throat. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you whispered. When everything is to his satisfaction, his hands make their way back down to your hips to situate you back against the wall and on his crossed knees, so there is enough room for him to reach down between your legs. Since the opportunity is there, Dan’s hand cups your already aching center, and your head falls back against the wall when his finger grazes your swollen clit, causing your back to arch. Seconds later, Dan’s finger is gone, and you are already left panting and wanting. Nipping at the skin of your collarbone, Danny asks, “How are you doing, baby girl?” Holding in your frustrations, you try your best to answer. “Good, love,” you answer in a breathy voice. “Okay; I want you to stay still, alright? Do you think you can do that for me?” Even though you know being still is next to impossible, you still respond, “Yes, Danny.”

With your head resting against the wall, your arms raised high about your head, and your eyes squeezed shut, heavy breaths come from your mouth, and between your legs throbs. You will yourself to follow Dan’s instruction and keep still, and it’s as if to reward you for your obedience, his fingers press into your center once more, just slightly applying pressure. Instantly, your will flies out the window, and your hips rock from the slight touch.

As if Dan knows exactly what you’re craving, his finger swirls down over your opening, then comes back up to your clit, and for just a fraction of the time that you actually need, Danny’s finger moves hard and fast over your aching bundle of nerves. Once again, your hips disobey his instruction and grind forward, trying to press harder into Dan’s hand, but it disappears. “Not yet, sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time, still.” With a side-to-side motion, Danny’s finger barely even touches your clit, but the slight touches are enough to keep you right on the edge of orgasm, while your toes curl, and an almost constant moan to come out of your mouth, but you force your hips to stay still.

Danny’s fingers pick up speed and focus in on that extremely sensitive bud in your folds. “Are you gonna come, baby girl?” Shaking your head, you breathe heavily. “No, love.” He chuckles while one hand plucks and pulls at your nipple, and the other one goes back to making tiny circles around your clit. “And why is that, sweetheart?” The thing with Danny was that he loved to watch you when you came. But what he loved even more was watching you come, _when he says you can come_. “You didn’t say, Dan,” you moan. Pleased with your response, he praised you. “Good girl.”

Dan’s finger rubs your clit faster, slick with your own juices, exactly the way he _knows_ will get you off in an instant, then he asks you again, “Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” You want to come. _God_ , do you want to come, but you shake your head. “No; not until you say, Danny.” He chuckles, and for a minute, he watches the insides of your thighs shake and quiver. Dan knows you can’t hold it back much longer, but his fingers don’t stop, and he asks you once more, “How ‘bout now?” Your moans change to desperate cries, but you shake your head, and unconsciously, your knees close just a little bit, but Danny gently nudges them back open, and his fingers never stop moving between your legs.

He presses his finger just a little bit harder into your clit, circling and rubbing with a touch of added pressure; Dan knows _exactly_ what he is doing. “Are you sure you don’t want to come, baby girl? I can tell that you do.” You break. “YES! Want to…” But it’s not about want anymore, it’s about how many more seconds you can hang on. “Shit! Danny, please… Can’t!” An uncontrollable warmth lights in your middle, but you are desperately eager to please Danny. “Dan! No, I can’t… I’m going to— “

Immediately, Danny takes his hands away and rests them on top of your knees, his thumbs rubbing gently into your skin. You’re whining and panting heavily, and your chest heaves, and your core aches, but your hips still don’t move. However, Dan can see the insides of your thighs flex while you try to clench your core around something that’s not even filling you up – you’re chasing the heat of the orgasm that never came around, but is still slowly fading away. Danny grins, because his game has just started.

**You got the peaches, I got the cream**   
**Sweet to taste, saccharine**   
**Cause I'm hot, (so hot), sticky sweet**   
**From my head, to my feet, yeah**   
**Girl, do you take sugar? One lump or two?**

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re doing so good.” You open your eyes to look up at Dan, just in time to see his tongue lick his lips. “Been thinking about this for _weeks_ , and you’re so wet for me.” You groan at Danny’s praise, and he loves it, so along with the ultra-light stroke of his finger over your clit, he keeps his praise going. “I hope you were thinking about me too, because I’ve been dreaming about fucking you every night while I was working on this album.” Edging himself right alongside you, Dan has almost reached his limit. He stops himself short of ramming himself inside of you, just long enough to steal a few kisses from you.

He rubs his cock along your still soaked folds, still loving how your back arches and how you cry out at the littlest touch. Dan finally eases the head of his dick inside your pussy. “I promise to fill you up, fuck you hard, and make you come.” He slides the rest of the way inside you, and both you and Danny gasp and groan at the feeling of being filled and sheathed completely. “And tell me, baby girl,” he asks you in a dark voice while slowly rocking in and out of you, “How did I get so lucky?” He sets a fast and beautiful pace, and yet it was just slow enough for you both to really enjoy.

He is _so close_ to letting go. And then he growls five little words against your lips; the five little words you have been waiting to hear since Dan finally filled you up, “ _Come for me_ , sweetheart.” Even though it was just a little while ago that Danny almost made you come with just the tip of his finger, his command to ‘come for him,’ is something that you never disobey, and your orgasm instantly rips its way through you, making you scream and forcing everything, from your toes curling into the skin of Dan’s back to your fingers twisted in his hair, to clench and pull tight. Danny’s crest is no different. His hips stutter against your center, his head falls between your neck and shoulder, burying his face in your hair and skin, and when he finally lets himself come, a bitten off shout bursts from his lips.

“Oh, my god, love…” you whispered. There was no way that Dan could make it back to the set on time, but miraculously, he had ten minutes to spare. You swear, that man is fucking magical. “I uh, I think I’m just gonna stay here. Wait for you in here.” He chuckled as he got dressed. “That’s fine with me, baby. Thank you for being so patient, really. I love you so much!” He kissed the top of your head, and you quickly said your goodbyes. He winked at you just before he closed the door behind him. “I love you more, Dan Avidan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this one! I just thought I'd write this in honor of UTC2 being released on the 27th! Let me know how I did?


End file.
